


Hum

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Trans Characters, idk when or where this takes place, probably an au, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boyfriend is too cute, too beautiful and trusting and despite his flaws, he’s everything that Naegi loves and even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

**Author's Note:**

> contains trans boy komaegi (both of them) this is the single most self-indulgent thing ive ever written, enjoy!!
> 
> i didnt edit this bc i wrote it at 3am on my phone and its just a drabble so... theres probably mistakes im sorry

“Hey, Komaeda-kun, I’m home.” Naegi tilts his head as he enters the room, pulling off his clothes and then climbing into bed. “I missed you.”

Laughing gently, Komaeda smiles. His cheeks are dusted with red warmth now, standing out against his white skin. “Thank you, Naegi-kun,” he replies. He sounds a bit dubious, as expected. “I missed you too.”

“Er… t-thanks.” Naegi rolls on top of Komaeda and sits up, making himself comfortable. Komaeda bats his eyelashes at him leasurely, his body feeling warm and pleasant against the sheets. A side effect of the medicine that made him drowsy and Naegi’s pampering, the other boy having given him a myriad of sheets and blankets before he left for work.

Komaeda reaches up and touches Naegi’s jaw, cradling it in his palm. Sighing, Naegi closes his eyes. “Did you have a good day…?” 

“Mhm,” Komaeda hums in reply. "I’m glad you’re home now, though. Say, do you want something to eat?"

Dropping back onto the sheets beside Komaeda, Naegi shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.” He shifts back onto his side and pecks Komaeda’s cheek, just briefly. 

Komaeda turns to face him, resting one arm on Naegi’s hips and pulling him closer. Their bodies are touching now, only the thin material of Komaeda’s shirt and Naegi’s binder separating them. Komaeda’s taller, but thin in places that Naegi is thick. Komaeda’s legs practically curl around his as he brings himself closer to Naegi, before he lifts his head up and kisses him.

“Ah, Komaeda-kun,” Naegi whispers briefly between kisses. Their kiss is soft and slow, the only noise in the room being the the crinkling of the sheets, the sloppy sound of Komaeda’s lips against his. Komaeda is loud. He immediately reaches up and grabs Naegi’s shoulders, as if to steady himself despite the fact they’re lying down. “You’re so beautiful,” he marvels.

Komaeda’s mouth opens as if to speak, but immediately snaps shut right after when Naegi dips his hand down to Komaeda’s naval. “Komaeda-kun?” he asks.

“Okay,” Komaeda breathes out. “Thank you, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi can’t help but laugh, even if his face is steadily growing red. His hand moves from Komaeda’s naval to the hem of his boxers. He pulls them down in a one swift motion, right to his knees. “I-I missed you, I really missed you,” Naegi mumbles, the words spilling from his mouth in a rush of emotion. He puts his hand over Komaeda’s crotch and doesn’t move it.

“You’re too kind,” Komaeda says, but he smiles anyways.

He starts out by rubbing Komaeda’s clit, just two slow fingers against his skin. It draws a long whine from Komaeda’s throat and Komaeda’s hands find their way to Naegi’s hair, grasping and ungrasping in what Naegi thinks is probably frustration. “Please,” Komaeda whispers, his head ducking down to rest against Naegi’s neck. “Pl- Please…”

“K-Komaeda-kun.” Naegi probably sounds exasperated. His boyfriend is too cute, too beautiful and trusting and despite his flaws, he’s everything that Naegi loves and even more. Admittedly, it gives him a rush of pride to have Komaeda quivering in his arms. Quickly, he angles his fingers and rubs harder, pressing as deep as he can without overwhelming the other boy. 

Komaeda moans, then whimpers, his thighs stirring and his body tensing. Naegi moves his fingers to Komaeda’s opening, slipping just one in to feel how wet he is. Really, really wet, and warm. Komaeda’s head lolls back onto the bed, his shoulders relaxing.

“It’s sticky,” Naegi says under his breath. Komaeda raises an arm and covers his face with it, laughing.

“Well, it usually is.”

Naegi pulls his fingers out from him and rubs them somewhere on the sheets, eager to remove Komaeda’s arm and kiss him. He does that, and they exchange more kisses, filled with so much more love and affection than he could have ever hoped or imagined.

After a while they stop, Komaeda’s eyes slipping shut. “I’m sleepy.”

“I’m going to go shower,” Naegi says quickly, the tiniest amount of embarrassment in his voice. Getting Komaeda off never failed to make him more excited than he’d like, but with how tired Komaeda was, he’d rather take care of it by himself. “Um, after… we could have dinner?”

“Mhm.” Komaeda pulls the sheets over his body. He opens his eyes to watch Naegi slip off his binder and head to the bathroom. “I’m looking forward to it!” He calls out.

Feeling like a giddy schoolboy, Naegi spends his shower daydreaming about his boyfriend.

 


End file.
